Modern telecommunications services, particularly wireless mobile communication devices, have proved to be effective public safety tools. For instance, during emergencies, these devices (e.g., smartphones) are indispensable for contacting the appropriate people or authorities. In addition, such devices can be useful for acquiring audio, video or other multimedia or textual data related to the emergency event by way of integrated capture tools such as cameras, video and audio recorders, keyboards, etc. By way of example, when a vehicle accident occurs at a busy thoroughfare, some device users at or near the scene of the accident may capture a video of the accident using a video recorder at their device. Others at or near the scene may snap pictures using an integrated camera or post messages regarding the event to a social networking site. Unfortunately, such data remains isolated to the users.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling event notifications to be directed to one or more emergency contacts based on the acquiring of common event data by one or more wireless devices.